1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switch module and an electronic device therewith, and more particularly, to a switch module for activating a hibernation mode of an electronic device and an electronic device therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally speaking, a notebook computer is equipped with a hibernation module for turning off a display module of the notebook computer. For example, when the notebook computer idles for a period of time, a hibernation mode of the notebook computer can activated by the aforesaid hibernation module for saving system resource or reducing power consumption. Alternatively, when a user temporarily leaves the notebook computer, the hibernation mode of the notebook can be activated, such that the display module hibernates so as to prevent others from watching ongoing data on the display module.
A conventional hibernation module includes a magnet disposed inside a display casing of the notebook computer and a hall sensor disposed inside a host casing of the notebook computer. When the display casing pivots relative to the host casing to a position where the hall sensor inside the host casing senses magnetic force generated by the magnet inside the display casing, the hibernation module can activate the hibernation mode of the notebook computer, so as to turn off the display module. However, since the display casing is smaller than the host casing of the notebook computer, the mechanical space inside the display casing is smaller than the mechanical space inside the host casing. Accordingly, the mechanical space inside the display casing will constrain the volume of the magnet, so as not to generate sufficient magnetic force. In other words, when the user wants to turn on the hibernation mode of the notebook computer, the display casing needs to be turned by a specific angle to relatively approach the host casing, such that the magnet inside the display casing is capable of activating the hall sensor inside the host casing. As a result, it causes inconvenience in use and reduces flexibility of the hibernation module.